Historias de un Auror
by Lizzie Alhena Potter-Friki
Summary: Mientras Neville espera a Hermione el nos muestra a través de sus recuerdos algunas cosas que pasaron después de la guerra. EWE?


**Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling**

_**"Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books"**_

* * *

Se la dedico especialmente a **_Cheshire Friki Jackson, Angie Friki Black, Grytherin18-Friki_**y toda la demas Familia Friki, ¡Nos vemos en unas dos semanas!, mi unica actividad aqui en FF sera publicar ciertos fics.

* * *

Qué extraña manera de pasar un cumpleaños ¿No?

Apoyado en el barandal, observando la rapidez en la cual se mueve el segundero de tu reloj mientras el bajo y acelerado murmullo de los comentaristas de la radio te dan todos los detalles de la final del Mundial de Quidditch, _**Irlanda**_ vs. Inglaterra, algo sumamente impresionante a tu parecer ya que cabe agregar que Inglaterra apesta en el Quidditch desde ya hace varias décadas.

"… _Riggs toma la Quaffle después de la caída espectacular de Flint, cortesía de nuestro golpeador ingles estrella, ¡Craig!, que por cierto en estos momentos coquetea con la espectacular pelirroja de la fila 89…"_

Sueltas una risita al oír la última parte mientras insistentemente observas tu reloj cada cierto tiempo, ya quieres que lleguen las dos personas más importantes de tu vida antes de entrar _ahí._

Te preguntas donde estarán, ya que sabes muy bien como de maniática con la puntualidad es ella, la preocupación te ataca al solo pensar si algo les paso, y es que ser esposa del Jefe de Aurores, Neville Longbottom tiene sus riesgos, y eso bien se lo has repetido unas mil veces y esas mil veces ella decidió ignorarte.

Y es que Hermione Granger, digo, Hermione _Longbottom_ es increíblemente testaruda.

Das un suspiro e inspeccionas todo el cuarto piso de San Mungo con tu mirada, a la distancia puedes ver a un maduro con el cabello veteado, pero manteniendo todavía después de muchos años una mirada infantil _**Gilderoy Lockhart**_ que intenta alegar que no fue el quien robo el _**espejo **_de una abuelita en el piso cinco mientras "intenta" esconder el espejo detrás de él, y su sanadora solo puede atinar a darle una mirada entre divertida y reprochadora

Sueltas otra risa aunque esta la intentas cubrir con una tos, intento fallido cabe agregar, ya que ambos te dirigen una mirada, solo puedes sonrojarte ante el movimiento y susurrar apenado un "Lo siento", después vuelves a dirigir tu mirada al reloj y la ansiedad se implanta en ti de nuevo.

Puedes escuchar como el murmullo de los comentaristas se vuelve en un grito emocionado, y por enésima vez te preguntas _¿Para que prendí la radio en el partido de Quidditch, si hace años que no me interesa ver un partido?_, estas apunto de apagar la radio, pero antes te das cuenta que _cierto_ apellido es la razón por la cual los comentaristas están tan exaltados.

"… _Y Potter acelera y le toma la delantera a King, se puede ver el brillo dorado de la __**Snitch**__, Potter esta decidió, quiere la victoria y no se va a rendir hasta que la consiga. Pero King tampoco se queda muy atrás, intenta tirar a Potter de su escoba, pero él es más ágil y lo esquiva, casi causando que King se desvié y choque contra el público…"_

Harry Potter, la razón por la cual comenzaste a escuchar el partido, era la primera vez que iba al mundial de Quidditch como Jugador profesional y no como mero espectador. Habías decidido apoyarlo desde tan lejos y no perderte el partido, aun cuando llevaban meses sin verse. Todavía te impresiona el hecho de que haya preferido jugar Quidditch que ser Auror, algo que él desde quinto aclamaba querer ser, aunque a veces te pones a pensar sobre ello y lo comprendes, si tu fueras él te intentarías alejar de los criminales, ya que has tenido suficientes en toda una vida.

Pero volviendo al partido, seguro que en estos momentos él estaba súper emocionado y además tratando de hacer orgulloso a su pequeño hijo de seis años, James, que debía en estos momentos estar junto a Ginny en las gradas apoyándolo. Aun después de tantos años todavía no entiendes la relación de esos tres y antes de que te des cuenta estas pensando en ellos para matar el tiempo.

Después de la guerra Harry y Ginny habían empezado a salir de nuevo, se amaban y eran felices juntos, pero un año después tuvieron ciertos problemas que prefieres no recordar y la relación tuvo ciertos altibajos, terminaban, volvían, hasta que Ron se metió entre ellos y la relación dio su fecha de caducidad.

Ambos siguieron siendo amigos, pero no era igual que antes, nada volvería a ser igual que antes, y mucho menos con cierto "ser" en camino dentro de Ginny, esto había creado mucha polémica y demasiados problemas a los dos, ya que ambos eran jugadores de Quidditch luchando todavía para ser profesionales y Harry era el "Héroe del Mundo Mágico".

Recuerdas verlos a ambos muy devastados y el embarazo no fue muy tranquilo que digamos, Harry le había prometido a Ginny hacerse responsable y a Ginny le agradaba la idea, pero también estaba el problema que implicaba el temperamento de Ron.

Había estado furioso, hubo un momento en el que estabas visitando a Ginny junto a Luna ya que recién habían hecho público el embarazo, y él había llegado echo una fiera reclamando ver a Harry mientras una desesperada Hermione intento calmarlo, algo que no logro y cuando Ron se encontró a Harry, que recién llegaba con unas compras, este le golpeo la cara con una fuerza impresionante.

Después de ese percance la amistad de Harry y Ron llego a su punto de quiebre, algo horrible ya que después de tantísimos años y mil peligros algo así se rompió tan fácilmente. En fin, al final Harry y Ginny habían tenido juntos al bebe, pero ninguno dejo de jugar, intentaban viajar juntos todo el tiempo para nunca dividirlo, y al sol de hoy te confunde la relación tan… "amorosa" que tiene ese par, ya que aun cuando "oficialmente" no están juntos, su confianza y su comunicación es mejor que la de las parejas comunes.

Ahora, la historia de Harry y Ginny está muy ligada a la tuya y tú muy bien lo sabes, aunque sabes que es malo agradecer la desgracia de otros, no puedes evitar hacerlo ya que si no fuera por la amistad rota entre Ron y Harry no estarías con ella, con Hermione. Todo había comenzado entre ustedes una vez en Hogsmeade, en las Tres Escobas en la cual ambos se habían encontrado en los peores momentos, tu rompiendo con tu novia, Hannah y ella peleando con Ron sobre Harry y Ginny y después no encontrando mejor resultado que darse un tiempo.

Y ambos necesitando unos buenos tragos, esa noche fue borrosa para ti y todavía vienen a ti pequeños pedazos de ella, lo único que tuviste claro a la mañana siguiente es que la pena y el pudor se las había llevado el alcohol junto a sus ropas.

Y el resto fue historia, aunque…

_—_¡Neville!

_—_Ah… ¡Si, si! ¿Qué paso?- Dices mientras sales de tus pensamientos y diriges tu mirada a Hermione.

_—_Llevo rato llamándote- Te reclama divertida mientras se acomoda a un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos miel en sus brazos.

_—_Disculpa… Yo… Bueno, yo estaba pendiente del partido y tú sabes las jugadas y…-Ella te dirige esa mirada astuta y niega con la cabeza.

_—_¿Partido?, El partido termino hace diez minutos, Neville…

_—_¿Diez minutos?-No puedes evitar sorprenderte ya que no te habías dado cuenta el tiempo que te quedaste pensando- Y… ¿Quién gano?

_—_¿Ni de eso te has dado cuenta? ¡Inglaterra!, ¡Harry atrapo la Snitch antes que el jugador irlandés!, Por cierto Ginny me ha llamado y me ha dicho que en unos días Harry, James y ella vienen de vacaciones a Londres, tienen una importante noticia que darnos.

_—_¿Qué será? –Dices mientras te enderezas y tratas de no sonrojarte ante la tremenda estupidez que no hace mucho acabas de decir.

_—_Tengo mis sospechas…

No puedes evitar reír ante el tono sugerente que ella utiliza y por inercia el pequeño niño en sus brazos también lo hace. Besas a tu hijo, Will, en la frente y después diriges tus labios a los de ella.

Canela, siempre saben a canela.

Mientras sus labios siguen unidos, su pequeño hijo hace un sonido de asco y no pueden evitar sonreír divertidos ante la acción. Se separan y ella te sonríe dulcemente mientras con su mano libre toma la tuya.

Das un último y profundo suspiro y abres la cortina que mantiene a tus padres escondidos en lo más atrás de la habitación, sonríes y aprietas la mano de ella con fuerza.

Y como cada año tu familia esta junta celebrando tu cumpleaños, y como respuesta a eso solo puedes estar feliz.

* * *

¡Al fin hice esta historia!, llevaba semanas matándome para terminarla.

Como dije arriba nos vemos en dos semanas.

Los quiero, me despido.

**Lizzie Taisho-Friki**


End file.
